


in which brian fucks himself over (and gets himself fucked over it)

by gothskel



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, baby's first fic in this fandom, im literally so dumb, im so sorry, lots of aftercare actually, they are in loev, they are wholesome when they arent stupidly horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothskel/pseuds/gothskel
Summary: Since the moment he walked on set, Brian knew that today he’d be able to fuck with Pat. It couldn’t hurt, right? He knew what he was doing with his outfit that day, and he knew that Pat had given him the once-over *more than once*; he’d would just simply take those facts and use them to drive a point in. Isn’t that what any good journalist does?





	in which brian fucks himself over (and gets himself fucked over it)

**Author's Note:**

> this took me two days and i'm very tired (and thank u to my very good friend who beta'd and even wrote some parts in here, you know who you are and i'd die for you)

Patrick was beginning to regret joining in on this Overboard. It was an impromptu decision—they were originally going to only have Simone, Jenna, Jeff and Brian—but Simone asked him last minute because it would be easier to get a majority vote out of five people than four. So while everyone had _known_ they’d be filming today, Pat walked onto set with a plain black hoodie and hair on its second day of not being washed; he didn’t feel superb. It wasn’t like he hadn’t filmed something in this state before, but having to stand next to his _boyfriend_ , who dressed up _nice_ and _neat_ today for a video and looked more than gorgeous, had Pat teetering on whether he could handle it or not.

 

So that’s where he found himself: barely focusing on Simone’s introduction to the video as he tried not to be super-fucking-obvious and still glance Brian up and down at the same time. Pat was still a little dumbstruck with how _good_ Brian had shown up to work looking that day. He wore some loud, decorated button-up that he had left the top two buttons undone (Pat hated how well it hugged Brian’s waist when he himself could barely find a button-up that didn’t swallow him. Curse his height.) paired with a tight pair of dark green pants that fit just a little _too_ snugly on Brian’s ass.

 

Pat had _tried_ to tell himself that it wouldn’t be too bad. Him and Brian had filmed under worse conditions, right? This wouldn’t be so hard. _Just a couple hours of filming. Then the work day is over._ Though, he couldn’t even _begin_ to think about what would happen _after_ the work day was over.

 

Well, he could. He very much so could think about it, but it would involve an immense amount of Brian and Brian’s face and Brian’s hair and Brian’s body and Pat couldn’t let himself get worked up like that at work. He was a _professional,_ damn it.

 

Yet, the world always enjoyed playing tricks on Patrick.  That is, if you’d call Brian the world. _I would,_ Pat thought, pushing it away as soon as it intruded.

 

Since the moment he walked on set, Brian knew that today he’d be able to fuck with Pat. It couldn’t hurt, right? He _knew_ what he was doing with his outfit that day, and he _knew_ that Pat had given him the once-over _more than once_ ; he’d would just simply take those facts and use them to drive a point in. Isn’t that what any good journalist does?

 

The teasing started small—hand bumps and shoulder brushes as they stood next to each other around the table, each interaction followed by eye-contact and a little smile from the both of them. Though, as much as Brian _did_ enjoy the smiles pulled from Pat by the little moments, it was far from his actual goal of them. So, as the “night time” of the second game came to a close, Brian knew he had to up the ante.

 

The first time Brian looked in Pat’s direction and bit his lip in the _“I would much rather be in your bed right now,”_ way, Patrick had barely even registered it. Whether it was Pat’s horrible sense of reading people, or maybe Brian’s inability to channel “bedroom eyes” well enough, all he got out of Pat was a blank stare and a couple of confused blinks. Of course, there was next to nothing in the world that could discourage Brian from getting what he wanted, so he inevitably tried again, this time _actually_ getting something from Pat.

 

It wasn’t much. Pat’s cheeks had flushed, and he had averted his eyes down to the floor for a few seconds, but it was all the motivation Brian needed to keep going. He repeated the action a few minutes later, accompanied by Brian just _oh so subtly_ leaning Pat’s way and letting their hips bump just barely. (Brian had a sense that he’d be editing this; there was no way in hell he’d let anyone else edit out him and Pat being gross for hours.) This pulled a sigh from Pat, just barely audible through his teeth, but Brian caught it just by the sight of Pat’s chest rising and falling out of the corner of his eye. A tremor of anticipation ran through Brian. They—well, _he—_ had never done something like this at work before, and Pat had a track record for only being able to take so much (which was not a lot) before dragging Brian to his bedroom. Now that he _can’t?_ Well, Brian couldn’t wait to see what Pat would do about it later.

 

The third time Brian decided to test his boundaries, he _finally_ received a satisfactory reaction from his boyfriend. His hand had slid over to brush against Pat’s thigh, letting his thumb rub circles into it for a few seconds before Pat decided that he’d had enough, and that they were at _work_ , and that Brian _needed to control himself._ Pat’s hand shot down and gripped Brian’s wrist, his grasp tight enough that it sent the message of _“Fucking stop.”_ Brian suppressed a shudder at it, knowing that the grip was just _almost_ bruising. They were lucky that they stood perpendicular to the camera and that this entire altercation was out of sight to the shot, but Brian knew that he’d probably have to do some editing around it to make sure it wasn’t noticeable.

 

Though, as Brian attempted to retrieve his hand from Pat’s grip, the strength of the grasp stayed unrelenting. He shot a quick glance to Patrick, something that hopefully could convey a mix of an apology and fake innocence, but Pat paid him no mind, absorbed in something Simone was saying about her special action during the game. Now it was Brian’s turn to sigh through his teeth, wiggling the fingers of his captive hand and drumming the tips of them against Pat’s thigh where it currently resided. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a minor sign of impatience as filming continued. After a few moments of this behavior, Brian finally decided to chill out; maybe this _was_ a bad idea and he was genuinely pissing Pat off.

 

At least, that’s the thought Brian entertained for a beat or two, before he felt the personal space on the right side of his body being invaded and he sucked in a breath. _“Just wait until we get home.”_ A low voice uttered into his ear and, just as quickly as it appeared, was replaced by the sound of Jeff shouting.

 

“See, I knew those two were teamed up! They’re a couple of werewolves!” Jeff had pointed an accusatory finger and laughed, shifting the attention from Jenna, who had been explaining her alibi, to where Pat had been whispering to Brian. The two glanced at each other, a silent agreement to save whatever else could happen for after work, before jumping to defend themselves.

 

Somehow, the aforementioned silent agreement eased their eager advances until the end of the shoot, only earning a few awkward glances from Clayton who had to pretend he didn’t see their entire situation go down from mere feet away. The crew helped around with putting away the filming equipment, all making little jokes and anecdotes about what they had just filmed (Brian’s favorite being when Jenna was the first to go home, she pointed a finger between him and Pat and said, “You two behave!” He liked how it made Pat sputter.)

 

Soon enough they were (much to the Brian and Pat’s delight) bidding each other goodbyes and goodnights before parting ways. The two boys wordlessly began their walk to the subway station to take the train that would bring them back to Pat’s apartment. The walk was quiet and frankly, Brian could barely focus on anything around him because Pat’s hand was holding his own tightly and the air around him felt thick, like he was lurking in shark-infested waters and the wrong words would get him eaten. The subway ride was no different, except at that time of night the train was _crowded as all hell_ and Pat had himself pressed up behind Brian, hands low on hips. (The ride felt much longer, Brian noted to himself.)

 

A wave of relief and anticipation crashed into Brian as they reached the sidewalk right outside of the subway station, and he could pinpoint Pat’s apartment complex only a block away. His head ran quickly through Pat's apartment complex, Pat's apartment, Pat's bedroom, Pat's bed, Pat. It got ahead of him and he had to take a breath to slow down the speeding freight train of thought. Brian let his boyfriend practically tug him up the stairs of the complex, mind fuzzy and brain barely able to focus on what was happening at the mere thought of what would happen once that front door was shut. They would be completely alone (Pat’s roommate had picked up late night shifts lately and Brian had been staying at Pat’s enough for Laura or Jonah to not text him and ask where he was.) and Brian had never been more grateful for that.

 

The next few moments happened in a blur. Pat unlocked the front door to his apartment, Brian was yanked in, and suddenly Pat was crashing his lips against Brian’s mouth like it would be the last time they’d see each other. Brian’s hands found purchase on Pat’s arms, leaning into the kiss with the same fervor that Pat was. He couldn’t help but let himself whimper into the kiss—soft, pathetic little noises that he would normally try to cover up if he wasn’t this pent up—and let his entire body melt into Pat’s. It felt like an eternity that they were like this, until Pat finally broke the kiss with a gasp that bordered on a growl that had Brian’s knees buckling. If it weren’t for Pat holding him up between his body and the door (When exactly had he been pressed up to the door?) he surely would’ve made a fool of himself tumbling to the ground. Pat’s lips then met the underside of Brian’s jaw, kissing and grazing teeth down the length of it. “So, did you have fun playing with me at work today? Had fun thinking you were in _control?_ ” He huffed out, voice raspy and breath warm against Brian’s skin.

 

Brian could barely get out a response, brain too full of fog to wrap around the mere concept of talking. “I- fuck- Pat I’m-” Brian sputtered, arms shakily moving down from Pat’s arms to rest on his waist.

 

“You know how bad it would have been if anyone noticed? If anyone would have seen how fucking _desperate_ you were acting?” Pat’s grip threw Brian for a loop, another sensory reminder of what he’d brought upon himself. “And at _work_? It’s all on camera, Brian. Every little movement, every lip bite, all of it. Is that what you wanted?” Pat accentuated the last word of his question by rolling his hips down against Brian's, drawing a shuddering cry out of him. “I've barely even touched you and you're already so wrecked, baby boy, is this what you've been waiting for all night? Wanted to get me mad so I would bring you home and give you all the attention you wanted?”

 

Brian's whimpers were growing louder the more Pat spoke, his hips canting forward against Pat as he searched for relief. “Pat- Pat Gill _please-”_ He choked out, eyes fluttering shut and forehead falling to press against Pat's shoulder. “I- fuck- I need more-” Brian gasped, letting it break off into a moan as Pat slid a thigh between his legs. Instinctually, Brian pushed down, trying to find chase some sort of pleasure that Pat wouldn’t explicitly give him.

 

“Don't you think it's a little early to be begging already, Bri? You think I'm just going to give you what you want because you're using that pretty little voice of yours?” And then, the onslaught of kisses and bites and heat was gone, leaving Brian shuddering against the door. “If you really want it that bad, go get yourself ready in my room.” Pat spoke sharply, looking Brian up and down as if he were filthy. Brian was practically ready to beeline to where he could see Pat's bedroom door down the hallway when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. A chaste kiss was placed on his lips that heavily contrasted the heavy, heated ones from earlier. (It was a nice reminder that this was Patrick Gill, not a careless asshole, just his boyfriend that he trusted to the ends of the Earth.) “I'll get us some water. Do you need anything? I know we just got home.” Pat spoke, the tone in his voice shifting into something softer and more sweet.

 

Brian swallowed, shaking his head and biting down on his lip. Pat kissed him once more, this time on the forehead, before turning and heading in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Brian to dart to the bedroom. Pat made sure to take his sweet time doing what he did, getting their water and taking a moment to feed Charlie and refill his water bowl, and even just loitering in his kitchen on Twitter for a few minutes just to waste time. Pat actually got distracted for a few minutes longer than intended until a particularly loud, breathy whine that carried through his apartment pulled him back to reality. He locked his phone and set it down on the kitchen counter, grabbing their two glasses of water and quickly making his way back to Brian.

 

Brian would’ve frozen like a deer in headlights if his eyes hadn’t fluttered closed long before Pat shouldered open the door to his own bedroom. Pat’s eyes scanned the scene before him, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t consider dropping the exaggerated anger in favor of taking Brian right then. Brian had thrown his shirt off somewhere on Pat’s floor, but his pants laid slack against his legs as he laid on the bed. He had one hand shoved down the front of his boxers and the other bent upwards to tease at one of his nipples, back arching off the bed every few moments as he enjoyed himself.

 

Pat set the two glasses on his dresser, waiting another moment before clearing his throat and gaining the attention of his boyfriend, who's eyes snapped open like he'd just been hit by a car.

 

“So, you tease me at work, make me do all of the talking when we get home, _and_ you decide to go ahead without me? I only took a few minutes, Brian, are you really _that_ impatient?” Pat drawled, slowly drifting himself closer to Brian, who still lie stagnant on his bed. “I was even willing to _forgive_ your little episode at work. You must love making things difficult for yourself.” Pat continued. “Hand _out_ of your pants, the rest of your clothes _off_ , and get on your knees. _Now._ You need to do something a little selfless for once.” Pat ordered, situating himself on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his palms.

 

Brian was scrambling before Pat even got out the last bit of his instructions. He was achingly hard and his entire body felt jittery from Pat's tone alone. Shaking hands tugged at the clothing that now felt like a prison against his skin, discarding various clothing items God-knows-where. Pat observed his frantic movements, watched his boyfriend get rid of clothes like they were burning him, and felt oddly content with the scenario he’d put them both in. He was even strangely okay with how Brian seemed to fall to his knees rather than purposefully sink to them, though Pat still found himself wanting to check in and make sure Brian didn’t hurt himself.

 

But then Brian looked up at him with those pleading eyes that said so much without a word spoken, (though there was rarely a moment, outside of when Pat had his mouth occupied, when Brian wasn’t making some sort of noise,) and he fell back into his role. _The role of a lifetime,_ something from the back of his mind said. It felt like a lifetime to Patrick, sitting there on the edge of his bed while Brian kneeled before him, all light and electricity and frayed nerves. He noted that this was the most unraveled he’d ever truly seen the man, and it really made him consider getting this frustrated with him more often. Something about the hair he’d tried to push back that was falling into his face, (Pat wanted to tug on it more than anything,) the way his glasses reflected the dim ceiling light, (Pat wanted to throw them across the room to see his eyes better,) and the color of his lips, now red from irritation and shining from his own spit, (and parted ever just so, in that way that made Pat want to grab the back of his head and-)

 

“What are you waiting for, Brian?” Time fell back into regular speed, from what felt slowed down to nearly freezing them both in that moment forever. Pat reached down to take his glasses off and folded them, placing them far away on the bedspread. “I think you’ve made me _wait_ long enough, don’t you agree?”

 

Brian’s hand, still shaking as they had earlier, found their place on Pat’s thighs, tracing up to his belt buckle and jean zipper; he made quick work of those, as they’d gone through this quite a few times now. Yet he still hesitated, afraid of doing something wrong and being forced to wait even longer to be touched. Pat’s thumb landed on his cheek and stroked it slowly, carefully.

 

“You’re okay Brian,” Pat let his tone soften for a moment, genuinely worried he’d caused some sort of anxious reaction with his demeanour. A little smile was all Brian needed to feel okay about all of this. Patrick wasn’t angry, and he wasn’t messing up.

 

Brian finally had Pat's cock released from his pants and whimpered once again at the sight of it (Pat took note that Brian seemed a lot more whiny than when they normally had sex.) He decided that there wasn't anything else that could be said and leaned his head forward to give a few tentative licks before letting the head of Pat's dick slip into his lips, sucking gently before bobbing his head further down the length. Pat let his eyes flutter closed and head fall back, exhaling a breath he didn't even know he held. "Fuck _yeah_ , Brian.. you're so good for me." Pat hummed out, letting a hand card through the curls on Brian's head and tug gently. The sound Brian made from his hair being pulled was _angelic_ in Pat's mind, all shaky and high-pitched. (Or maybe it was from the praise?) Pat's other hand came up and he tugged at Brian's hair again, releasing a very similar noise from him. _Definitely the hair pulling,_ Pat confirmed with himself before using his grip on Brian to bring him further down his length. "Baby, you're doing so well, can I fuck your mouth?" Pat breathed, and the only response he needed was the moan and shudder that followed his request. " _Good boy."_ He uttered before pushing his hips up and feeling the tip of his dick hit the back of Brian's throat. The punishing pace that was set had Brian whining and choking around Pat's cock as Pat let out low moan after low moan, letting a constant stream of profanities and praise for Brian spill from his lips.

 

Letting himself get lost in the feeling of Brian's mouth, Pat hadn't realized the repercussions of fucking into Brian's throat like this, relishing in every vibration of his boyfriend's moans that traveled through his body. Though, soon enough, Pat began to feel that familiar feeling of tightening in his gut and re-tightened his grip on Brian's hair to tug him by the curls _off_ of Pat's dick. And a sight to see it _was,_ Pat had to will off the urge to come right then end there.

 

Brian's lips were red, glistening and spit-slick. His eyes were teary and red and his entire face was pink, too. His hair was still in those ocean-wave curls that were currently a mess due to Pat's fingers finding real estate in them. Pat allowed himself a few seconds to admire the sight, running his thumb along Brian's cheek and smiling down at him. "Oh, Bri you're _gorgeous_ , baby. I think you've worked hard enough tonight, come here. Let me reward you, baby boy." Pat hummed, motioning for Brian to get up. As Brian stood, Pat’s arms reached out and he gripped Brian’s hips once again, pulling him forward so that he ended up kneeling on the bed his legs on either side of Pat’s thighs. Gazing up at his boyfriend, Pat let a low chuckle rumble from his lips, “What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as _you?_ ” He spoke, and for the first time in the midst of their hectic night, Brian was finally able to piece together a response.

 

“Pat Gill, I love you so much but if you don’t fuck my brains out in the next 5 minutes I _will_ break up with you,” huffed Brian, face still red and eyes still dewey. The words carried no genuine malice and Pat just laughed at them, before seamlessly falling back into that _“I’m going to pick you apart piece by piece”_ role. The grip he held on Brian’s hips tightened and he rolled his hips slow and hard up against Brian, leaving him whining and with his hands shaking to find purchase. “You- You know- fuck- I don’t think it’s _fair_ that you’re still fully dressed, Pat Gill.” Brian struggled to get out a coherent thought, his voice carrying just the smallest undertone of mischief. Brian leaned back to catch the glimmer of realization in Pat’s eyes, biting down on his lip in the same exact way he did at the office hours before.

 

Brian didn’t get the chance to say anything else before Pat had him face down against the bed (He couldn’t remember the last time Pat had lifted him so effortlessly.) Brian heard the pop of the lube bottle cap and a tremor of anticipation ran through his body, his fingers already finding themselves gripping the sheets.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, baby, but I _think_ I liked you better when you couldn’t say anything but my name. Don’t you think, Bri?” Pat chided, letting two of his fingers just barely feather over Brian’s entrance. What Pat received in return, however, was a shaky apology and Brian’s hips canting back onto his fingers, searching for more. The quick change in his demeanor had Pat allowing himself to humor Brian, and he slowly slipped in one finger, just barely fucking into Brian at a snail’s pace. He curled it after a few seconds, _intentionally_ just missing where Brian’s prostate was to have him cry out in impatience. “Oh come on, don’t be like that, baby boy, all good things come in time.” Pat spoke, voice sweet and dripping with sarcasm.

 

And suddenly, Pat could have sworn he heard something that, if he wasn’t imagining it, would have him floored right then and there. “What was that, baby? You alright?” Pat spoke, leaning over just slightly to get a better look at Brian’s face. _Oh god,_ Pat thought, _Maybe I went too far with this- maybe I fucked something up-_

 

_“Daddy_ please, hurry up.” Brian practically sobbed, pushing his hips back onto Pat’s independent finger like his life depended on it. The strangled breath that _that_ had pulled from Pat was, he was pretty sure, his soul leaving his body. Without another word, Pat pushed a second finger in alongside his first, scissoring Brian open (probably a little too fast for their usual pace but after hearing what he did, Pat was not about to live in a world where he didn’t get his dick in Brian in the next 60 seconds.)

 

The frantic pace that Pat was finger-fucking Brian with only drew more noises and cries of the same nature, just confirming what Pat heard in hellish succession. (Pat would never admit it but his favorite was after he hit Brian’s prostate head-on the first time that night Brian practically _yelled, “Daddy, please fuck me.”)_ Finally, when he felt that Brian was ready and he didn’t have to worry about hurting him, he aligned his dick with Brian’s entrance and pushed in all at once, bottoming out.

 

“ _Fuck_ \- you’re always so tight baby.” Pat groaned. He took one long look over Brian as he let himself adjust to the point where he wouldn’t come the moment he moved his hips, and took in the sight of his boyfriend, who’s head hung down as he shuddered and struggled to keep himself up. An idea hit Pat like a truck and he let one of his hands graze from where it rested on Brian’s hip, all the way up his waist and back, before threading once again through the mop of curls on top of his head and _pulling._ Not just a teasing or tentative tug, but Pat actually _pulling_ Brian by his hair, enough so that Brian cried out and arched his back. The cry he let out dissolved into little whimpers as Pat _finally_ began to fuck into him, pulling out, slamming in, and setting a harsh pace as he kept the grip on Brian’s hair tight and straining.

 

Pat absolutely _loved_ the way ‘daddy’s and ‘please’s spilled from Brian’s lips like a mantra, and they only encouraged him to rail Brian harder (Pat hoped his neighbors would forgive him and his noisy boyfriend.) At some point, Pat had reached his other hand down to wrap around Brian’s cock, stroking it in time with the brutal pace. He could hear the pitch of Brian’s cries climbing (admittedly, at the same rate as Pat’s orgasm was climbing) and Pat knew, with the amount of teasing that they had both endured, they wouldn’t last long after this point.

 

Pat let his eyes fall shut as he focused on keeping the pace, but quickly fell out of rhythm as he got lost in the pleasure. He heard Brian squeak out an _“I love you.”_ before he felt the boy under him tense up completely and come with a silent cry. The feeling of Brian tensing around Pat and trembling through rigid posture pushed Pat over the edge as well. He came with a shout and fucked Brian through the both of their orgasms, catching the way that Brian began to whine from being overwhelmed. Slowly, Pat carried the both of them

down from their highs, slipped out of Brian and let his eyes roam Brian just in case he went too hard. The very moment Pat realized Brian was fine, he practically jumped down to be at Brian’s level on the bed, scooping him up into tight arms and letting him know how well he did.  


“You did so well, Bri. Did you enjoy that?” Pat asked, his thumbs over either side of Brian’s cheeks and pressing kisses to every surface of his face.

 

It took Brian a moment to respond, but he eventually got it out, “Mhm.. I think that was the best sex we’ve had in a while.” Brian spoke, his tone, despite his voice being rough and gone, carrying that cocky, playful attitude that Pat loved.

 

“Really? I’ll have to remember that.” Pat chuckled. He knew they’d have to clean up later, and as much as he knew how weird Brian was about having Pat’s come inside him, it would inevitably get gross no matter what.

 

Brian hummed in response before he could think of a proper sentence. “So, you’re into the _Daddy_ thing?” He asked; his tone set off lights in Pat’s head, and the two of them managed a quiet, sleepy laugh at the mocking question.

 

“I wasn’t until you were begging me to fuck you,” Pat smirked ever-so-slightly, (the most Brian ever got out of his efforts to make Pat smoulder for him) and pressed a kiss to Brian’s cheek.

 

“Now hold- hold on there!” Brian laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners as he faux-defended himself. They laid like that for a while, maybe ten minutes or so, silent in each other’s company. Occasionally one of them would hum out an “I love you.” or Brian would start mumbling the melody of some song that he’d been working on for a video. Brian was tracing shapes into Pat’s arm, and eventually, when Pat realized his eyes were getting a little heavier (than they normally were), he spoke up.

 

“I think we should go clean off, baby.” He spoke, not intending for his voice to come out as quiet as it did.

 

Brian met his eyes, an unidentified glimmer behind them that for once Pat couldn’t read. He grinned wide and pressed a deep but short kiss to Pat’s lips, giggling to himself.

 

_“Last one there has to ask Clayton about editing today’s video!”_

 

Brian, with his 24 year old bones and supernatural-esque recovery time shot off toward the bathroom, leaving Pat dumbfounded and with a weird feeling in his chest that he couldn’t quite place. He got up after Brian, trying to ignore the way his hips and shoulders ached. _I can’t really be getting that old._ Pat assured himself. As he approached the bathroom, he heard Brian singing some song from the 90s that Pat never cared for before (“before” meaning he did now, now that it was coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth in perhaps the loveliest voice he’d ever heard.) And as they went about their night, being stupidly romantic and sharing giggly kisses in the shower before getting themselves situation on the couch to watch Highlander (again, per Pat’s request.) Pat realized he was finally beginning to understand what it was like to be in completely and utterly in love with someone else.

 

And Pat found himself thinking that he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is bripats.tumblr.com! go follow me you heathens


End file.
